The Oceans Tears
by Tweek.The.Freak
Summary: After many years of dating the boy Kenny Mccormick, his love had vanished with only the words that he would once see him again. It had been three months and Craig knows nothing of what happened. Will he wait? Or will he give up? (Also if there are any grammar errors im very sorry)
They sat on the beach. The place they found was- the one place that they could meet. The two loved it there, Craig and Kenny. They loved the way the waves on the ocean came up and touched their feet, loved the feeling of how the sun felt on their skin and the roughness of the sand. But what Craig loved the most, was that was where he last saw Kenny.

You might be confused. But everything will come in time. That's what Kenny told Craig anyways. He told him he'd be back. He said that not even hell could break them from meeting again.

It brought a small smile to his face, resting his hand on the rough sand and shells around him, picking up one and drawing a heart with the letters 'K+C' and watching the waves carry it away like it was nothing, reminding him of just how meaningless going there was.

He wouldn't see him again. He knew he wouldn't ever seen the boy again, but in his gut he knew that his love couldn't be gone. That he wasn't gone. Some people said it was crazy, but they just didn't understand. They didn't understand that Kenny was all the boy had left. All he really wanted. And he lost what was dearest to him.

Just like the ocean, the waves welled up in his eyes and flooded like a tsunami. As he reached up to rub his eyes he remembered the words Kenny said to him once,"Dont do that. There's sand in your hand. Trying to go blind?" The words and Kennys playful giggling replayed over and over in his head.

Oh did he miss those days. The days where Kenny wasn't just in his imagination, but rather there right beside him. Honestly he didn't know what happened to him. All he knew was that Kenny met him here one night three months ago, told him not to worry and that he'd be back, and never returned.

He wished he could do more, he wished he could've been there for him more. He wished that he could hold him just once more, but there was no more in his eyes. There was no more of the beautiful boy known as Kenny McCormick and with his luck there never would be.

Keeping in mind of his old words, he instead wiped his eyes with his arm. His hand then moved down to play in the sand again before his hand went limp and he laid back, looking at the stars and feeling the tears come flooding once more. He muttered the sweet song Kenny used to sing to him, lip quivering as he closed his eyes and then spoke rather softly,"I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned. And I have to speculateThat God himself did make us into corresponding shapes, like puzzle pieces from the clay. And true it may seem like a stretch, but it's thoughts like this that catch. My troubled head when you're away, when I am missing you to death, When you are out there on the road For several weeks of shows. And when you scan the radio, I hope this song will guide you home."

It was a soft and quiet tune that seemed to guide Craig to sleep every time along with the playing of his hair. It also seemed to sooth the flow of his tears as he remembered the happy times and how he knew that this time, it could also end happily. But how would life ever be the same without his love? Without his one and only? His...everything?

He closed his eyes and Inhaled deeply before heading up from the beach and to the sidewalk. It was a Friday night, a perfect night for people to be out on the town. The night was also perfect because he knew his parents weren't home. He knew that no one could stop him now from seeing his love that he craved more than life it's self. That he craved to kiss once more, to touch and to hold.

When he reached his home he looked at his broken reflection in the mirror, dark circles and shaggy hair, cheekbones and all. He didn't look healthy by any means nor happy. All he could do was glare at himself. How could he look at himself when he was the one to blame for the sudden disappearance of Kenny. He must've done something wrong to make him upset! He wouldn't just leave like that if he hadn't of would he?

So with a raised fist, the mirror stood as broken as the boys who's reflection shown. The busting of the mirror made a loud noise which earned a groan from Ruby who was in the room next to him. Perfect. That little ass was still here. But it didn't matter. She wouldn't notice. Just like his parents wouldn't notice the pills missing until they'd look in the bathroom the next morning.

He filled a cup with water from the sink, placing two of the random pills he found on his tongue and taking a sip to swallow them before placing two more and repeating the process several times before he felt his head go dizzy, feeling and hearing his heartbeat as he stumbled backwards and fell into the bathtub.

He looked at the ceiling with a soft smile before closing his eyes, hearing a familiar voice from downstairs and the words "I told you no one could separate us!" Shouted triumphantly, the sound of footsteps ringing in his ears before he heard the voice go quiet "Craig? You home?" He asked, Craig hearing the boy open the door to his room before he walked into the bathroom with wide eyes and rushed over to Craig "No! Fuck fuck fuck stay with me!" He shouted, the oceans waves filling in his eyes as well as he sat behind Craig in the tub and propped him up, two fingers in the boys mouth "Come on. You can do it. Please. I'm back. I'm here." He said, patting Craigs face and holding him to his chest once he felt his body go lifeless "No..." He muttered, screaming the word a second time before breaking down as he squeezed his love tightly and sang the sweet song to him while rocking in the tub as the world slowly got swept away from Craigs view and all went black," I am thinking it's a sign, that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned. And I have to speculate that God himself did make us Into corresponding shapes, Like puzzle pieces from the clay. And true it may seem like a stretch, but it's thoughts like this that catch. My troubled head when you're away, when I am missing you to death. When you are out there on the road, for several weeks of shows. And when you scan the radio I hope this song will guide you home."


End file.
